


Going To Hell Anyways

by camichats



Series: Happy-Ending Incest Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Marauders' Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Harry just wants to be happy.





	

Harry held the other boy-- or man, he still couldn’t decide how he thought of him-- tight in his arms. Shifting carefully to not wake him, Harry propped up on one of his hands, using the other to brush away the familiar, messy black hair from James’s face. He wasn’t letting himself feel guilty over liking his father. Not tonight. Tonight, he would just be happy, in bed, with the boy he came to know and love. 

Harry cupped James’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and marveling in how much he loved these features that were so similar to his own yet so different with his expressions. 

Despite Harry’s best efforts to let his new lover sleep, James stirred awake, grinning as broadly as his sleepy body would allow. “Hey.” He leaned his cheek into Harry’s touch even as he tried to shift his body closer to Harry’s, effectively catching him somewhere in between. He pouted, tired and absolutely adorable, before shuffling up to Harry and relocating the green eyed boy’s arm to his waist. He hummed contentedly, letting his hazel eyes slip shut. 

“James?” Harry said softly. 

“Mm?” 

He hesitated, then decided to be honest. He was bound for hell anyways. “I’m glad I stopped avoiding you. And I don’t think I could’ve been half this happy if I hadn’t ended up at Hogwarts this year.” 

James blinked his eyes open, smirking when their gazes locked. “I’m happy you’re here too, little Harry Evans.” Even half awake, his expression took on a mischievous tint. “Best Seeker I’ve ever seen.” 

Harry half-heartedly swatted his back, where his hand had been hovering. “So you only want me for my Quidditch skills, I feel I should’ve known.” 

James’s face softened in a way that he never let it get when he wasn’t a moment from sleep or half-drunk. “I want you because you’re amazing and funny and gorgeous.” He paused, letting his usual teasing return. “And apparently great in bed.” 

Harry blushed and James smiled, trying to imprint the image in his mind, somewhere he could always find it. 


End file.
